Liberación
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: (Detesto los Summary s) Asriel no merecia estar solo. ¿Quedarse...a cuidar las flores? Oh no, una humana no lo permitiría. (Me han dicho que soy buena creando Feels, me gustaria que me juzgaran en eso.)


La castaña abrazo al príncipe con cariño, reconfortándolo.

Asriel, tratando de mantener la compostura, poco a poco fue cediendo ante la calidez de otra persona tocándolo.

Como desearía que esto no se acabara…

Como desearía permanecer así…

Que las cosas fuesen diferentes…e incluso, que no hubiese conocido a Chara…

No, quizás era un deseo demasiado egoísta…pero…

\- Je…je…yo no quiero…soltarte… - Admitió tímido mientras las lagrimas cristalinas bajaban por el pelaje blanco de sus mejillas.

Asriel escucho un lloroso "No" provenir de la chica que lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Huh…? – Pregunto reconfortándola, no sabia…que los humanos lloraban… Chara nunca había hecho esto.

\- D-dije: No. – Aclaro la menor mirándole a los ojos, mostrando los preciosos celestes con los que contaba, por el reino…era…tan hermosa…

Aun así, el príncipe no sabia como tomarse eso. Debía irse, si o si.

\- F-Frisk, ya te lo he e-explicado. Si no vuelvo a s-ser una flor…y-yo…-

La menor lo apretó mas contra si antes de sollozar y asentir. Cediendo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien, han pasado días, eso es seguro, y por fin volvió a las Ruinas. No fue tan difícil como lo había pensado pues pocos monstruos habían decidido quedarse luego de que por fin les había sido otorgada la libertad.

Ahora, estaban frente a frente.

La castaña, apretó los puños, escuchando lo que el tuviera que decir, presentándose de nuevo, ahora, tomando su pata.

Bajo los rayos del sol, y sobre las flores amarillas, bailando. Tan tranquilos, tan pacíficos.

Asriel se sentido extraño, como si…como si no comprendiera. Mas de una vez trato de soltarse, y sin darse cuenta, Frisk volvía a tomarle con cariño y cuidado.

Hasta que…

\- No quiero volver sin ti. – Opino la chica.

El príncipe salió del trance que le ocasionaba el solo contemplar como el viento movía su cabello, sus mejillas se calentaron notoriamente.

\- ¿D-de q-que h-hablas? ¡T-tienes que subir! ¡A-aquí ya no queda c-comida! ¡A-ademas de que las noches son frías! – No podía evitarlo, era un príncipe, y ella…en algún momento, parecía ser una especie de princesa. Que se quedara con el…supondría la muerte!

La menor abrió poco a poco sus ojos, de un color escarlata puro, como la sangre mas brillante, hipnóticos…muertos.

\- ¿Y por que no? Después de todo… Yo siempre hago lo que quiero, Asriel… - Opino, su dulce voz había cambiado por una un poco mas traviesa y burlona.

El príncipe retrocedió a su agarre, quedando bajo la luz del sol.

\- ¡C-Chara…!

El pequeño humano sonrió en las penumbras, mirando al monstruo el cual temblaba aterrado.

\- Te noto tenso…

\- ¿T-tenso? ¡¿T-tenso?! – El cuerpo del pequeño se sacudía por la ira que sentía, la impotencia que ya no era capaz de manejar. - ¡POR TU CULPA ESTOY AQUÍ ATRAPADO!

Chara le miro como se le mira a un pobre ratón en una trampa, con ese aburrimiento que le causaba el saber que el animal trataba de pelear contra lo que no podría salir con vida.

\- Si te despegas…tus órganos saldrán desperdigados en el suelo… - Dijo tranquila, mirando con sus rubíes los ojos del monstruo.

El mayor retrocedió otro paso, aterrado; c-cuan enferma podía ser la mente de un humano?!

\- ¡D-DESEARIA JAMAS HABERTE CONOCIDO! – Le grito.

El cuerpo del humano respingo suave, una sonrisa afilada brillaba en la oscuridad con el poco rebote de luz que generaban las flores doradas que cubrían gran parte de la cueva.

\- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto burlona.

Asriel bajo las orejas con enfado, ¡¿s-se….estaba burlando de el?! ¡¿C-como se atrevía?! ¡¿C-cuan cínica podía ser?!

\- ¡ES VERDAD! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! ¡OJALA JAMAS SE ME HUBIERA OCURRIDO AYUDARTE O PISAR LAS RUINAS ESE DIA! - Por fin, había dicho…todo lo que pensaba…

Jadeando, miro a la humana frente suyo. ¡¿Como es que había logrado obtener el cuerpo de Frisk?!...

Escucho una risa suave.

¿¡SEGUIA BURLANDOCE?!

\- Voy a volverlo a hacer, una, cien, mil veces. – Admitió la castaña desde las penumbras. - ¡Mejor acostúmbrate, principito! ¡Por que esto nunca acabara! ¡Nunca! ¡Matare a tu madre! ¡A tu padre! ¡A todos tus amigos! ¡Y a tu pueblo! ¡UNA! ¡Y OTRA! ¡Y OTRA! ¡Y OTRA VEZ! ¡AJAJAJAJA! – Sus risas llenaron la atmosfera del lugar, creaban ecos que taladraban la mente del príncipe.

Asriel sostuvo su cabeza, ¡Esto no! ¡¿P-por que?! ¡¿POR QUE EL?! ¡¿QUE PODIA HACER?! ¡E-estaba tan asustado! No podía moverse. Su respiración era un caos, y finalmente-

\- ¡GAAAAAAH! – Salto sobre el cuerpo de la menor, sus garras se afilaron por el estrés que estaba sufriendo. - ¡DEJAME TRANQUILO! – Bramo lloroso, comenzando a lanzar zarpazos. - ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!

Apuñalaba su pecho, solo para darse cuenta, de que la humana continuaba riendo como desquiciada debajo suyo.

\- AWWW…¡¿ME ODIAS, ASRIEL?! ¡¿ACASO TRATAS DE ASESINARME?! ¡AJAJAJAJA! – Se burlaba de el, antes de empujarlo y rodar. Debía enfurecerlo. Solo un poco mas. – ¡SACA TU IRA! VAMOS!¡PERO QUE DEBIL ERES! – Se coloco sobre el, levantando el puño para pegarle, recibiendo el golpe de una piedra en la cabeza. Chara rodo en el suelo con Asriel, hasta que acabaron bajo el arco de luz.

\- ¡TU! ¡TU ERES EL VERDADERO MONSTRUO! – Le golpeaba con la piedra del tamaño justo de su pata en donde tuviera uso de razón, escarlata caliente manchaba su cuerpo. - ¡TU! ¡DEBERIAS QUEDARTE AQUÍ! ¡NO YO! – Palabra a palabra, era un nuevo golpe en el cuerpo de la humana, lagrimas de frustración bajaban por las mejillas del príncipe. - ¡TU! – Golpe. - ¡ME! – Golpe. - ¡QUITASTE! – La luz del sol se hacia mas intensa, las flores bebían la sangre que caía a ellas. - ¡MI! - Estaba fuera de si, Asriel abrió los ojos, preparando el golpe final. -¡VIDA! – Levanto la piedra una vez más. Los recuerdos no paraban, todas esas situaciones lo estaban atacando. - ¡AHHHHH! – Bajo la piedra y antes de que pudiera tocarla una vez más, jadeo con fuerza.

No podía respirar. Lagrimas de dolor bajaban por sus mejillas a su regazo, debajo suyo, estaba el cuerpo masacrado…de la humana que le había arruinado la existencia, pero…

Chara tocio debajo suyo, tenia uno de sus ojos cerrados por la inflamación que estaba padeciendo, y ríos re sangre bajaban de su nariz destrozada, boca y oído izquierdo. Esta sonreía suavemente.

Asriel tembló, sintiéndose sucio. El pelaje de su mano estaba empapado en sangre y la piedra que sujetaba parecía un rubí derritiéndose. Sus ojos se posaron en ella y luego en la menor. ¿É-Él había hecho esto…?

Sollozos suaves hicieron eco en la caverna.

\- V-Vaya princ-cipe….llo-ron… - Gimio la humana al expirar por completo su ultimo aliento.

El monstruo miro eso, jadeo confundido. La piedra ensangrentada cayo al suelo cubierto en flores escarlatas y doradas.

\- N-no…¡este no es el final que yo quería!...no…T-tu…tu tienes que-…. – Su cuerpo temblaba, presa del miedo y pánico. Hasta que…una luz comenzó a emanar de los pétalos ensangrentados. Esta luz, era cálida. Una ráfaga de viento le obligo a cubrirse el rostro, como si algo estuviera respirando hacia arriba. El menor fue levantado del suelo. Asriel jadeo, apartando los brazos para tratar de sujetarse, pero…algo lo arrastraba hacia arriba… y…el cuerpo no estaba.

El príncipe jadeo, cuando se dio cuenta de que, abajo, había alguien parado, mirándole.

\- ¡C-chara! ¡N-no comprendo!

La castaña le sonreía, su cuerpo estaba sin un solo rasguño, y los pies se veían borrosamente. ¿Un fantasma…?

¿Por que sonreía? ¿P-por que no trataba de alcanzarlo?

\- Me olvidaras…

Asriel no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

\- ¡J-jamás! ¿P-por que haces-

\- …como lo querías… - Sus ojos escarlatas desprendieron un par de lagrimas, pero la sonrisa perduraba.

El viento soplo mas fuerte, los pétalos de las flores se desprendían con fiereza, transportando al monstruo hacia arriba, a la salida.

\- C-chara! – Estiro una mano a ella. No podía dejarla ahí! Olvidarla? Es cierto, lo había dicho. P-pero! Pero ahora…! – CHARA! – grito, sintiendo algo que nunca había pensado extrañar tanto sobre su pelaje: los cálidos rayos del sol rosándole.

La humana le dio la espalda, alejándose de él.

\- ¡VOLVERE! ¡VOLVERE POR TI! ¡IDIOTA! ¡CON UN "LO SIENTO" BASTABA! ¡PODRIA QUEDARME CONTIGO! ¡PODRIA ESTAR CONTIGO, SI SOLO LO HACIAS! – grito el príncipe, logrando que por unos segundos, la castaña se detuviera.

Pero…que podría saber Asriel de las lagrimas amargas que ahora recorrían sus mejillas cual acido, lagrimas negras, que deshacían sus ojos…

Chara siguió su camino. ¿Quedarse con ella? No… ¿Ir con él? Para nada.

Ella había vuelto para salvarle de esta prisión.

Las prisiones eran para monstruos.

Como ella…

Asriel continuo gritando su nombre, hasta que, por fin fue expulsado del reino que alguna vez fue su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El príncipe abrió los ojos al percibir la luz en sus parpados. Un cuerpo caliente descansaba a su lado.

Sonrojado, se despabilo por completo al darse cuenta de que no tenia idea de donde estaba, ¿u-un bosque? Era distinto que Snowdin u algún otro lugar que hubiese visto. Pero…¿que hacia en la superficie? ¿Como había llegado ahí?

Se sorprendió mucho mas al identificar a Fritz durmiendo a su lado.

Su corazón se apretó, algo…tenia una sensación…de que le faltaba algo.

-F-fritz, Fritz, ¿l-lo logramos? ¿Logramos salir? - La mano suave del menor movió un poco del hombro a su amiga, quien al escuchar su voz, poco a poco fue despabilándose.

\- ¡F-fritz! – El príncipe la abrazo, estaba tan feliz. – ¡Ahora podre ir con mis padres! ¿Podre jugar contigo? ¡Haremos muchas cosas juntos! – Estaba tan emocionado…

Y entonces…por que lloraba?

No comprendía. Algo le hacia llorar. ¿Había…olvidado algo?... ¿A-alguien?

La castaña ante el ladeo la cabeza, frunciendo sus cejas suavemente preocupada.

\- ¡E-eh! – Asriel limpio sus mejillas y negó. – ¡N-no es nada! - Su mano casi se cae por el desnivel detrás suyo.

Por el susto, el monstruo giro su cabeza un poco, pero…abajo solo se veía una caída libre, a un feo lugar de yerbajos.

 _El jamás sabría que ahí yacían los restos de aquellas flores que habían perdido sus pétalos por ayudarle…_

\- C-casi me caigo. – Rio nervioso, mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Fritz tomo su espaldita y lo jalo para que no se cayera.

\- No quiero volver ahí nunca! – Sonrió el menor, avanzando junto a la humana, dándole la espalda a la entrada a aquel horrible lugar, en donde casi se quedaba atrapado para siempre. Tomando la mano de la chica que había salvado a todos.

Ignorando, al fantasma…de aquella persona dejada atrás.

Chara levanto la cabeza, dejando caer una lagrima transparente por sus torturadas mejillas. Su sonrisa, borrada por completo de sus labios.

\- Se libre…príncipe llorón…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola chicos! Este es una idea que no dejaba de andar por mi cabeza. Espero les gustara.**

 **¡Me alegraría mucho recibir un review de ustedes! ¡Quisiera saber lo que opinan de este tipo de oneshots! ¡Así podría motivarme a escribir mas!**

 **Gracias!**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo! :D**


End file.
